Hotel Mario
Hotel Mario is a puzzle game developed by Fantasy Factory and published by Philips Interactive Media for the CD-i in 1994. The primary character of the game is Mario, who must find Princess Toadstool by going through seven Koopa hotels in the Mushroom Kingdom. Every hotel is divided into multiple stages, and the objective is to close all doors on each stage. Defeating a Koopaling on the hotel's final stage takes the player to the following building. Philips was given the permission to use Nintendo characters in CD-i games due to their taking part in developing an unreleased add-on for the Super Nintendo.The games resulting from the license did not gain much success, with Hotel Mario being regarded as one of the worst Mario-centered games.The game has been mainly rebuked for its mechanic of shutting doors and derided in-game movies. Gameplay A stage in the first hotel, Controlling Mario, or his brother Luigi in two-player mode,the player has to complete all stages of the seven hotels in the game. The first six hotels contain 10 stages, and the last contains 15 stages. Progressing from one stage to the next requires the player to shut every door without exceeding a time limit. The purpose of closing the doors to progress is not explained. Elevators, which operate differently depending on the hotel, enable the player to go between the five floors of the stage. The faster a stage is cleared, the more points will be given to the player. Every stage has its own title screen via which the game can be saved. The screens are also used to enter previously played hotel stages and the map of the Mushroom Kingdom, which allows the player to access any visited hotel. While trying to close the doors, the player must avoid certain hazards. Mario will lose a life if he touches an enemy, runs out of time, runs off the edge of the floor he is on, or if all the doors are open.16 Enemies in the game are mostly regular Mario series creatures, such as Goombas, Koopas, Boos, and their variations. The opponent on the last stage of each hotel is one of the Koopalings, who use different methods to attack Mario. In his normal state, Mario can tolerate one hit from an enemy and defeat most of the foes with a stomp. By opening doors the player can find power-ups which grant different abilities. A Super Mushroom transforms Mario into Super Mario, with glowing overalls and the strength to withstand two enemy hits. If the player finds another mushroom while Mario is in the Super Mario form, the item turns into a Fire Flower. When grabbing it, Mario becomes Fire Mario and can throw fireballs to eliminate enemies. A 1-up mushroom known as "Extra Mario Mushroom" or "Toad" can only be found by Fire Mario. Another way to earn an extra life is collecting 30 coins. The player can also obtain a Star Man, which makes Mario temporarily able to knock any enemy off the screen by simply touching them. Plot and setting The game takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom, which Bowser has turned into a hotel resort for the use of himself and his children, renaming the land "Klub Koopa Resort". Each hotel in the area is guarded by one of the Koopaling siblings and their henchmen. The hotels represent different building types with various locations, including a tree, a mine, and a cloud. Having been invited for a picnic by Princess Toadstool, Mario and Luigi arrive to the Mushroom Kingdom. At the entrance, however, they find a message from Bowser. He reveals that he has taken control over the kingdom and established seven hotels there, at one of which Princess Toadstool is being held as a "permanent guest". As they visit the first six hotels, Mario and Luigi find the Princess several times, but on every occasion she disappears out of their sight, ending up in another hotel. They eventually enter a palace where Bowser himself resides.26 With the hotel's owner defeated, the brothers flee the building with Princess Toadstool before it collapses. The Princess, now able to rule her kingdom in peace, thanks the Mario brothers, giving them both a kiss. Cutscenes Hotel Mario contains a total of 14 cutscenes. *Hotel Mario Intro *Hotel 1 Intro *Hotel 1 Warp Pipe Scene *Hotel 2 Intro *Hotel 2 Toaster Scene *Hotel 3 Intro *Hotel 4 Intro *Hotel 4 Fan Scene *Hotel 5 Intro *Hotel 5 Ghost Cologne Scene *Hotel 6 Intro *Hotel 6 Piggy Bank Scene *Hotel 7 Intro *Hotel Mario Ending * Category:Games